Forcing You
by Anon-sama
Summary: One-sided D27 on Tsuna's part. Tsuna is fifteen, Dino is twenty-two; so definitely not AU. M because of the situation. "Are you perhaps mistaking admiration for love?" Dino tried to convince. He felt drops of moisture fall onto his shoulder.
1. Chapter 1

Forcing You – D27 after future arc

Sawada Tsunayoshi was an average boy studying at Namimori Middle School. He went by the name of Tsuna to those close to him and no-good Tsuna to others. He had had several mishaps involving a certain home tutor named Reborn and his mafia family, the Vongola. He had just returned from ten years in the future, and was completely exhausted. It was good to be home, he thought. But he was troubled. Even before he was sent into the future, he was troubled. And this had something to do with himself and a certain blonde.

Somehow or other, Tsuna had come to the conclusion that he loved this man. Never had he felt such strong emotions towards anyone, not even Kyoko, the girl in his class, his former crush. However, the feelings he felt were supposedly wrong. The man he loved only saw him as a cute younger brother, as someone to dote on. And secondly, they were both male. Of course Tsuna was going to change the man's feelings into something more than pure-hearted sibling affection. The gender problem was no big deal to Tsuna. If he could only convince Dino Cavallone, the love of his life, to return his affections, he would be more than elated.

Tsuna was convinced that he loved Dino. He loved Dino's smile, his thick blonde hair, the warmth he felt when they hugged. He also loved the way he clumsily tripped when his assistants weren't around, the way he ate and left crumbs on the side of his mouth, the way he snored when he slept… There was nothing to dislike about Dino. Accepting all of him was what Tsuna thought was a big step for him, a fifteen year old boy. Yes, he accepted all of Dino, and he hoped the same would happen if he confessed his feelings.

* * *

><p>"Dino-san," Tsuna emerged down the staircase, calling to the blonde man sitting at the dinner table.<p>

"What is it, Tsuna?" The Italian man turned his head to face the Japanese boy and smiled widely.

Tsuna grabbed his face with his small hands and looked into his eyes. He pulled the man's face closer to him. Closer and closer he pulled, he could feel Dino's breath. He came so close to the blonde's face that he was mesmerized and placed a light kiss on his chapped lips. The man, speechless from shock, dropped the newspaper he was holding. Tsuna's hands caressed the man's large face. He kissed him again and brought Dino close into an embrace, whispering into his ear.

"Dino-san, I love you."

Dino was completely shocked. Had Tsuna gone nuts?

"Are you perhaps… mistaking your admiration for love?" Dino tried to convince the middle schooler. "Or maybe, you're of age, and, gosh, have you had sex ed. yet?" He blushed, not knowing what to do. "I mean, puberty sure does these things to you, right? Haha!"

Tsuna shook his head, still holding Dino close to him. He squeezed tighter and the blonde man felt drops of moisture fall onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna's voice cracked. "I'm just an immature brat."

The older man could not say anything. He feared Tsuna's tears above all. In response, he held the boy in his arms until his tears subsided and he was starting to feel drowsy. He carried the boy effortlessly to his room on the second floor and laid him down on the small bed. He put the covers on him and sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>Dino walked downstairs and sat back at the dinner table. He called Romario, one of his assistants; he was more commonly known as his subordinate though. They discussed the event, and what a Dino had to do as a responsible adult. They came to the decision of letting Tsuna discover his own feelings first. The boy was obviously confused, and Dino was probably his first big love. When the time came and Tsuna had still not let go of his feelings, Dino would have to sort it out on his own. But for now, he had time. Time to create a plan of action and move Tsuna onto the right path!<p>

Satisfied, he declared that he would be staying over in the Sawada house for a longer time. He thanked Romario for being there for him and dismissed the assistant gratefully. A man like Dino liked challenges. Physical challenges. Taking on one of these emotional ones would be a probable first, and he didn't mind it. As long as he was helping his precious little brother, he would feel happy.

Dino halted his thoughts. It was as if his whole world revolved around Tsuna. He loved the boy, but only as a sibling even though they weren't related by blood. He tried to protect the boy when he was in danger. He did lots for Tsuna, and he only had the time to reflect upon it now. He made himself a cup of coffee, waiting for Tsuna's mother and Reborn to return.

The blonde Italian heard a click. The front door suddenly opened and Tsuna's mother, Nana, entered. With her were three children, Reborn, the vicious home tutor, who was also Dino's former teacher; Lambo Bovino, one of Tsuna's Guardians and a crybaby; and I-Pin, an assassin from Hong Kong. How this bunch had assembled was another story, and their identities was also another as well.

"Ah, welcome back!" Dino helped Nana carry the groceries into the kitchen.

"How's my no-good Tsuna?" Nana smiled, putting food into the refrigerator.

"He's sleeping. He was tired." It wasn't entirely a lie. Tsuna _was_ sleeping from exhaustion. "It's only, geez, seven in the evening though. He's going to miss dinner."

"I suppose we'll have to wake him up. He is a growing boy after all." She laughed and pat Dino on the back. "Do you mind waking him up in about half an hour? I'll have dinner ready by then."

"Sure thing."

Dino felt guilty. Was he supposed to tell Tsuna's mother that his son was gay for him? Or that he was sleeping because it was his fault? Or that he had cried? He quickly dismissed the tangled web of ideas and decided to keep it to himself. The incident was definitely going to stay between the three of them. Romario, Tsuna and himself. Again, he thought, _what am I getting myself into?_

* * *

><p>A more descriptive writing style. I'm still experimenting. I also ship D27 so hard. Leave a comment if you'd like, and thank you for reading. I might leave it short or develop this further, but updates are going to come slower. I like to work on more than one story at once. Now for my 5927 and All27! Don't worry, I'll get to the 1827 soon!<p>

edit: corrected honorifics.


	2. Chapter 2

Forcing You – D27

2.

After about twenty minutes, Dino thought that it was time he faced Tsuna. He walked up the stairs to the boy's room and knocked on the door. No response. He opened the door and then closed it behind him quietly. He crouched by Tsuna's bed and called his name.

"Tsuna, it's dinner time." He touched Tsuna on the shoulder and then shook him gently.

The tired boy rubbed his eyes and opened them slowly. When he saw Dino, he pulled the blanket closer to him to cover his face. He was blushing.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Dino realized his mistake when he asked the question. He saw the young boy nod right away.

Without a word, Tsuna let go of the blanket and crept closer to the blonde. He opened his arms wide and closed his eyes. Dino had never felt so awkward when giving Tsuna a hug. He wrapped his arms around the small body and pat his back rhythmically. He was about to let go but Tsuna clung on to him.

"G-Gosh, I said it's dinner time!" Dino said.

"Tsu-kun, Dino-kun! It's going to get cold!" The two males heard from downstairs.

"We'll be right there!" Dino yelled back.

The Italian felt a nip at his neck.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Tsuna continued to bite Dino's neck, trying to leave a red mark on it. He sucked it and licked it lustily. He could not get enough of this older man's scent and flavor. He then stopped and proceeded by licking the man's neck up to his jaw, whispering his name into his ear. It sent shivers up Dino's spine. How did a boy like him know how to do things like these?

"I don't have time to play vampire games with you. I mean, if you're hungry, there's always dinner…" he tried to convince.

In response, Tsuna stared deeply into Dino's eyes showing that all he wanted to eat was him. The blonde tried to avert his gaze and hold the boy back by gripping his arms. Tsuna forcefully planted his lips on Dino's. He licked the man's lips. He wanted him. He was hungry for him. He looked again at Dino. His eyes asked the question, "Do you not understand my feelings?" It was nearly as if he had been shot by the dying will bullet.

"Dino-san…" he sighed.

The boy had been in control most of the time now. Dino was bewildered. He had such willpower, such force. He tried to be logical. This boy, right in front of him, holding him, was in such great love with him that he would assault him? No, it was wrong! Dino battled with his thoughts. It's not love. It can't be love. He's just a child after all. Why couldn't he go to cute Sasagawa Kyoko, the sister of one of his guardians?

"Tsuna, you have to find someone your age. I… No matter how much you like me, I'm too old. I'm also a guy. Think about your future." Dino tried to rationalize with him.

"Can't I do this for now? Give me the time to fix my feelings." Tsuna did not take his eyes off of Dino's. "I really think I love you."

"Th-this is what a first love is like! It usually never works!" Dino tried to smile.

"_Usually._ There's still a possibility, Dino-san. And I think I want to take the chance."

Was this still the no-good Tsuna that Reborn was talking about? He was so sure of himself. It was unlike any other time. He was confident, he knew what he wanted, he negotiated. How much had this boy developed in such a short time? Had going to the future made him wiser? Had something hit him in the head? Afraid that his precious brother would break down into tears, Dino drew the last card.

"Fine, let's make a deal."

"Tsu-kun! Dino-kun!" The brunette's mother yelled again. "Come on down already!"

"What is it then, Dino-san?"

"If by the time you are eighteen and you still cannot get over me, I'll take you away with me. I'll try to love you." Dino was sure that by that time, Tsuna would have lost interest in him.

"And what about now?"

"I'll have to reject your advances. I can't do anything to a minor."

"Does that mean that you want to?"

"I-I didn't say anything like that! Let's go get dinner already!" Dino got up and held his hand to Tsuna to help him up.

"Thanks but, I gotta go to the toilet." Tsuna blushed.

Dino didn't understand what the boy was talking about until he saw his pants. He too, reddened, and simply left the room. He walked down the staircase, embarrassed. Tsuna had been aroused by just one-sidedly doing things to him. This was a lot more serious than he thought. Maybe Tsuna had feelings towards him that were stronger than he expected. He would have to be more cautious around him. He didn't want to mislead the boy and hurt him. He stumbled a bit at the last steps and silently cursed that Romario wasn't around.

* * *

><p>Tsuna had seldom touched himself. It wasn't something someone like him had time to do, and it wasn't something he felt comfortable with. Either he had Gokudera and Yamamoto over, or he felt guilty thinking about Kyoko in an inappropriate way. But now that he had gotten his feelings out and that there was no one around, he was free.<p>

Tsuna was thinking of Dino. There was nothing else on his mind. He remembered the times when he had seen Dino's naked skin. He remembered his taste, his scent. He wanted to see more, he wanted to do more. He tried to recall every time he had accidentally caught a glimpse of Dino's bare skin. He even wanted to grasp it. The older man was so close to him, yet there was a gap between their feelings. A gap between their maturity levels. A physical gap between their ages. He wanted Dino to see him as an equal, not a little brother. He wanted more in their relationship and he definitely wanted Dino to feel more conscious of him. He was convinced he was in love.

He sat on the ground, blocking the bathroom door with his back and touched himself. How good would it feel, he thought, if Dino was the one doing this to him? The thought and the touch made him blank out of pleasure. He recollected himself and cleaned up after him. He washed his face and checked to see if it wasn't too red. Satisfied, he decided to join his family for dinner.

* * *

><p>I love this story with all my being. I put a lot of emotions in writing this. I am sorry for the mature content. I think deep, emotional stories are beautiful. I am striving to write a lot of those. But for you, not so much blocky stuff and more love. Tell me what you think.<p>

Edit: fixed honorifics.


	3. Chapter 3

Forcing You – D27

3.

Nana talked about her day. She was sitting beside Reborn and across from Dino. She told the boys to eat more, especially Tsuna, since he needed to grow.

"But mom, I already eat enough!"

"I'm afraid that you don't get the right nutrients, especially since you're getting lunch at school now." Nana complained, grinning.

The conversation went on for a while. They talked about everything and nothing. It was a typical family dinner time scenario. Dino smiled to himself. Tsuna had been so strange moments earlier. He was happy that he had become the same again, at least for now, at least towards his family. He wasn't sure if Tsuna was acting or not, and to be truthful, he was a bit afraid.

"Dino-kun, do you have a mosquito bite on your neck? I'll give you something to put on that after dinner." Nana asked as she bent over to reach a plate on the table.

"O-oh, thanks!" Dino smiled, not wanting to inconvenience her.

"As your former teacher, I would have expected you to be rid of that mosquito before even hearing it buzz." Reborn said, sipping from a mug.

"I'm done eating." Tsuna got up suddenly and took his plate to the kitchen. He came back to Dino with a small tube of ointment against insect bites. "Here, this is for you."

Dino watched the boy walk past him and up to his room. He looked at the tube in his hands and sighed. It wasn't an insect bite. Once Tsuna was out of earshot, Reborn looked at Dino seriously.

"Did you get a new woman or something?" he asked, suspicious. "That's not an insect bite."

"Something like that."

"You're hiding something from me."

"I have to sometimes."

Reborn gave up. He would find out some time or other. He had his sources after all, being a hitman. He hopped off the seat and wandered away. Whatever Reborn did during his spare time was a mystery. Dino got up and gave the ointment to Nana without using it, thanking her. He asked her how long he could stay. Having received the answer, "as long as you want," Dino smiled and thanked her again.

* * *

><p>Dino went to the room he was staying in temporarily, the storeroom on the second floor. He looked at his half-unpacked luggage and estimated how many times he'd have to wash his clothes. Maybe he'd get Romario to bring more over. He grabbed a book and lied down on his bed. He flipped through a couple of pages before bringing the book over his face. He couldn't concentrate on the book with Tsuna on his mind.<p>

Dino had so many questions. He knew Tsuna's feelings were genuine but he didn't know how strong they were. Was Tsuna gay? Did he like men, or was Dino a special case? Had Tsuna had his first kiss with a cute girl? Had he even had it yet? Too many to answer. And they weren't easy to answer with a little research. He couldn't even ask the boy without feeling awkward.

He recalled Tsuna's attempts at seduction. Twice. He had nearly succumbed twice. The sensation he felt when he was kissed was new. They were light, sloppy kisses. An actual first kiss? Nervousness? He did not know. He remembered their shy, soft touch. Tentative at first, then forceful. His embrace told him all he needed to know. Tsuna, right now, had the feeling of 'love' towards Dino, or something close to that, he was convinced. A feeling of strong affection, he tried to call it. And Dino? He wasn't able to react. He had never been in that situation before.

Dino remembered. He had been with women. He was straight. He always had been. Women here and there in Italy. He had them by the dozen. He was always faithful, however, but broke off when he needed to, much to his partner's chagrin.

He considered Tsuna again. Dino wasn't in a relationship with anyone at this point in time. He wasn't repulsed by Tsuna's advances either. He didn't feel that a same sex relationship was disgusting or anything. In fact, he was quite open-minded about it, as he was open-minded about anything else. But Tsuna was not another woman. He was his precious little brother, a little boy who just was in the midst of puberty. This boy needed to be protected. Cherished. Who better than Dino to fulfill the job?

Dino slapped himself mentally. He was actually considering the boy's confession. He couldn't. No matter how much he liked the boy, he didn't feel anything stronger towards him. Yes, he loved him. But it was another kind of love… Would he even love Tsuna that way? And even if he had accepted Tsuna, how would their entourage react? How would Tsuna react? What did he want, exactly? Sex? Dino knew how that worked between men. Maybe. He shook his head and removed the book from his face. He turned off the lights and twisted and turned in bed until he fell into a deep slumber.

Tsuna could hear the snores that penetrated the room's walls.

* * *

><p>Inside his own room, Tsuna tried to concentrate on his homework. With Dino so close, he felt uneasy. Even though the man was sleeping, Tsuna could not feel comfortable. He roughly finished his worksheets and stuffed them into his school bag. He flipped the light switch off and lay in bed, pensive. He pulled his sheets close to him, imagining them to be the man just a room away. He hugged them tight, but nothing felt as warm as Dino's body.<p>

He thought for a while about what Dino had said to him before dinner. Was Tsuna really mistaking admiration for love? The first time they had met, he thought that Dino was cool and reliable. How had his feelings developed into something so impure all of a sudden? He did not know. He wanted to satiate his curiosity by forcing himself on the man. He wanted to know and experience the joys and grievances of being in love. Any teenager might want that with a partner their age. Tsuna was fifteen. Dino was twenty-two. The age gap was large. The man was right about it. But to him, love knew no bounds.

That was what the assumed. Another notion came into his mind. Was he merely sexually frustrated? What did he want from Dino? He had become aroused just by interacting with him. A physical attraction? No, he pushed his suspicions away. He loved Dino for all that he was. He knew Dino well enough to claim that. Yes, he would go on and think that he loved the man. He would devise more plans to make the blonde love him too.

Tsuna was not satisfied. He put his hands down his pants and gently stroked himself, picturing his love. How he wanted him! He would have to be patient. He made up for that by thinking of all the things they would do once together. Hell, he'd even let Dino have sex with him. Let the older man lead. His brain was filled with lusty thoughts, thoughts of them holding each other tight, feeling good together. He panted, tired. He wiped his hand sloppily on some tissues by his bedside and reflected. He chastised himself for having such ideas. He felt so dirty for his actions, but he could not help it. It was Dino's fault after all.

* * *

><p>I corrected the honorifics for the previous chapters. I am sorry it is blocky but it is necessary for the development of their story and understanding how they feel! Tell me what you think. No updates until next week m(_ _)m<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Forcing You – D27

4.

Late Saturday morning arrived a little too fast for Tsuna's liking. He woke up at about eleven. He completed his morning routine groggily and walked downstairs to meet his mother, who was cleaning up some plates. Tsuna noticed that Reborn and Dino were missing. Lambo was sitting lazily on the couch, watching some show for kids.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun," Nana greeted. "Do you want to eat something?"

As he wasn't hungry, he shook his head. He wanted to ask where Dino had gone. Tsuna sat down on the couch next to Lambo, who was picking his nose.

"Can I ask you to watch the house with Lambo and I-Pin?" Nana asked as soon as he was seated. "I'd like to go out for a few hours. The kids will feel safer with you around. Dino-kun will be back soon as well. As for Reborn, I don't know."

"Sure, but where are you going?"

"Don't tell Papa, but there's a big sale until midnight tonight. I'm leaving town for a while just to get the biggest bargains of my life!" she put her index finger to her mouth, indicating that he had to keep a secret.

"I thought you went out to buy groceries yesterday already…" Tsuna wasn't particularly interested in talking to her. He was still feeling sleepy.

"But Dino-kun is staying over for longer so I have to stock up!" She took her apron off. "I'll be leaving in about half an hour. I'm counting on you!" The comment woke him up.

* * *

><p>She waltzed off happily, leaving Tsuna and Lambo in front of the television. "Don't tell Papa?" Yeah, he laughed inside, I'll definitely tell dad. He hadn't seen his father for a long time. He had been raised by his mother. She said that he was a wonderful man who was in a faraway country to earn money for his family. "What a romantic notion," she swooned. There wasn't much of a father in Tsuna's life. He couldn't respect his own father. What kind of father didn't spend time with his wife and son? He had been gone under another pretext, of course. But the boy didn't know.<p>

He had tried to fill the gap with Reborn, but he was far from a fatherly figure. Reborn was definitely overpowering and took the part of the sadistic tutor well. He established his superiority and never spent any time with Tsuna outside of training. The two were reasonably close, but he couldn't close the void. He just wasn't paternal enough, and probably would never be, seeing as he was a hitman and all. And then there was Dino.

Was Tsuna trying to replace his father, whom he had almost never met, with Dino? Reborn was off the list of candidates. The blonde man was older, but childish. Tsuna just couldn't see him as his father. He was more of a brother. A brother who wasn't related by blood. A brother who he had grown to love more than anything. Had he missed a step? Tsuna rewound back to his confession, and tried to go further back. He had no idea when he had grown so fond of the man. He just knew that he was special to him, and that he desired him greatly. Maybe he was trying to seal the emptiness he felt with an impossible love.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was staring emptily at the television screen when Lambo handed him the remote suddenly.<p>

"Where are you going?" The absent-minded boy asked, surprised.

"To the toilet?"

"Oh," Tsuna zapped through the channels. "Want the T.V. back afterwards?"

"Lambo-san is going to play with I-Pin upstairs."

"I thought she hated you."

"Well I'll make her like me!"

"Don't blow anything up, and don't use the ten-year bazooka!" Tsuna turned around and shouted after the child in the cow outfit.

Where was I-Pin anyway? He hadn't seen her the entire day. No matter. A show caught his eye. He raised the volume and watched it for a good couple of minutes. His back was slouched, he was bored. Commercials came on and interrupted the program. Would it be a good idea to invite his friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera, over? He wondered.

"Tsu-kun, I'm leaving!"

"'Kay. Have you seen I-Pin?" He heard an explosion.

"I thought that she was playing with Lambo. Will you go check?" Nana seemed worried.

Tsuna walked up casually to the second floor and saw Lambo, sprawled on his stomach, playing with some building blocks alone. There seemed to be no other sign of life, much less of I-Pin. There was a singed spot on the carpet behind Lambo.

"Where's I-Pin?"

"She tried to attack me with her time bomb and then she went boom!" Lambo kept his eyes on the blocks.

"W-where did she go?"

"Through the window. Maybe to the park." The child rolled onto his back. "I'm so bored."

Tsuna didn't hear the rest of what he said because he had already run outside.

* * *

><p>The brunette had sped past his mother and headed straight to the park. He looked around for the braided girl. Where could she have gone? Tsuna walked around for a while around the block. Seated on a bench under a tree, he spotted the fifteen-year-old I-Pin. He went over to her and sat next to her. She looked pretty confused.<p>

"Are you okay? The bazooka's effect will wear off soon." I-Pin recognized the speaker right away.

"Where am I? You look younger."

"Lambo hit you with the ten-year bazooka again. You should be back to normal in a couple of minutes."

"Oh. Okay." She seemed pretty calm about it and stayed seated next to Tsuna quietly.

"Did you get hurt anywhere? We should go home or my mom will worry."

"Oh no, I didn't. Let's go then."

I-Pin was a nice girl. Very studious but strong. That was all Tsuna knew about her future self anyway, and at least, she spoke Japanese. She obediently walked beside him and they were silent throughout the whole way back.

* * *

><p>Dino was finished with his business. It was with none other than Reborn. They had continued discussing the topic from the previous evening. Dino had dragged Reborn out of the house and had talked with him in a café nearby so they wouldn't disturb Nana, the kids, and more importantly, Tsuna. He didn't mention the incident with Tsuna, and Reborn knew that he had something to hide.<p>

Once Reborn was slightly convinced, they parted ways. Dino knew that Reborn wasn't satisfied with the half-assed explanation that sounded like a sad excuse. If he found out about it, there would have to be a pretty damned good reason to spare Dino's life. He could not tell what would happen to him if he found out that the tenth Vongola boss was probably gay. He had to continue the family line. Reborn had practically just looked after him so that he succeeded the Ninth. Okay, maybe not, Dino thought, but still. There was no other reason for Reborn to enter Tsuna's life otherwise. And Dino would never have met the boy if it wasn't for Reborn.

Dino finished his coffee. It was cold already and tasted rather bland. The situation had not made it any better. He paid for it and walked back home. He was told to watch the house and the children. He complied, being good-natured, and he owed Nana for freeloading.

* * *

><p>Dino watched as his precious little brother sat facing an unknown girl. He could not see her face, but Tsuna's was concerned. He observed as they conversed briefly and walked together in direction of Tsuna's house. His heart was pounding. He couldn't tell whether he was happy or upset. Tsuna was getting along with a girl his age. Wasn't that what he wanted? Dino wasn't exactly jumping for joy. He frowned, waited a while, and decided to walk home.<p>

He was pacing up and down in front of the entrance of the house, wondering whether it would be appropriate to enter. Would he be interrupting something? He rang the doorbell.

"Oh, Dino-san, you're back." Tsuna said.

"Yeah, I'm back." He smiled awkwardly. Tsuna looked indifferent.

* * *

><p>Hm, didn't know whether to use the lines to split the parts up or not. Enjoy today's update~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Forcing You – D27

5.

Dino entered the house and followed Tsuna's movements with his eyes. The brunette sat simply in front of the television. His attitude was the same as before his confession. The man decided to sit next to him and gauge his reaction. Nothing happened.

"What happened to the girl you were walking with?"

"Oh, you saw us. I'm glad she wasn't hurt." Tsuna was fixated on the screen.

"Did she go home?" Dino frowned.

"Yeah, she's home."

That was fast, he thought. Maybe she lived really close by. He had never seen a girl with such a hairstyle in the neighborhood.

"Is she… your girlfriend?"

"Dino-san! Don't be ridiculo—"

"Ridiculous? You're the one being ridiculous! Don't throw around words like 'love' so carelessly!"

"Wh-what's wrong?" Tsuna was so shocked that his body had moved him instinctively to the other side of the couch.

"You did say that you loved me, didn't you?" Dino tried to keep his voice stable. "Or did you actually consider my advice?"

"Advice? Girlfriend?" Tsuna tried to connect the dots. "That girl was I-Pin, Dino-san…"

The blonde put a hand to cover his own face. He was ashamed. He had taken out his pointless anger on Tsuna. He didn't know why he was angry.

"S-sorry. I'll just go upstairs now." Dino wanted to crawl into a hole. Retreat into the room on the second floor. Hide his face for a while. He had completely lost his composure. Tsuna's hand held him back. It was so small compared to his, but his grip was strong.

"Dino-san…" he lowered his voice. "I love you, you know?" He let go of Dino and smiled.

The man could not reply. He didn't have a proper response. What could he say? That he knew? That would be stupid. That it wasn't right? Not to Tsuna. That he loved him too? Not in the same way.

"I'll wait for you." Tsuna broke the silence daringly. "Even if it takes me three years."

The brunette wasn't looking at him anymore. He was facing the screen once again. Dino felt as if someone had squeezed his heart. He still had no words. He rubbed the boy's head and walked upstairs. He wanted to forget all of this had ever happened.

* * *

><p>Tsuna brought his legs up on the couch and hugged his knees. He could feel tears well up in his eyes. Dino had thought that he was lying about his feelings. Tsuna wasn't the type to make a promise and break it the following day. He felt as if Dino had assumed that he was. This hurt him deeply. He had said that he loved him. It had taken all his courage to do that. Yet, it was as if the man was still suspicious of his words. Doubting of their sincerity. He sniffled quietly, wiping his tears on his shirt.<p>

He flipped through the channels, looking for an excuse to make if someone walked by and asked him why he was in that state. No one came downstairs. He felt alone. He wanted someone to ask him what had happened. He wanted someone to talk to about his situation. He wanted someone to confide to. He turned off the television and wiped his runny nose with the back of his hand.

Tsuna had washed his face and eaten a sandwich. It was about two in the afternoon. He had nothing to do but think. His home phone rang. It was Gokudera.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not busy today," he replied carelessly.

Gokudera had invited him out with Yamamoto to the movies. It was typical of boys to hang out together right? Dino was a guy too. They could hang out like regular people. But for some weird reason, Dino's words seemed to press the fact that he was male. That made it seem like it wouldn't be acceptable. Two male lovers. It wasn't the same thing as two male friends.

"Tenth? Are you still there?"

"Y-yeah. I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

He hung up. Would it be a good idea to tell Dino he was going out? He decided not to. He walked up to his room, changed clothes rapidly, and bolted out of the house. The atmosphere inside was suffocating. Being with his friends would clear his mind.

* * *

><p>Two boys were standing outside the cinema. They turned their heads to greet Tsuna. The three walked into the building, discussing which movie to watch. Yamamoto, the one with dark hair, suggested a comedy. He pointed to the movie posters inside the cinema.<p>

"I think we should watch an action movie with lots of explosions." Gokudera interjected. He had a fiery personality but was very loyal to Tsuna.

"What do you want to watch, Tsuna?" Yamamoto gave his signature grin.

"A-anything's fine."

"How about that one?" Gokudera directed their eyes towards another poster.

"A love story?" The dark-haired boy laughed.

"I don't know! And that one?" he turned towards his boss, frustrated. "Tenth, please make a decision."

"I said anything is fine." The brunette stared at the ground.

"You don't seem to be in the mood for this," Yamamoto pointed out. How was it that he always knew? "Want to talk about it?"

"N-no, it's fine, guys. Let's just watch that one." He pointed randomly to the comedy. He hoped it would cheer him up somehow.

"Okay, let me buy the tickets. Why don't you go get some snacks?"

"Good idea. Is there anything you want to have, Tenth?"

"Nah, I ate before coming." He tried to smile.

"My treat."

* * *

><p>They sat near the front row. Yamamoto could be heard laughing at every gag. He was entertained easily. Gokudera tried to suppress his laughs. Tsuna wasn't even paying attention to the movie. He was sitting between the two other boys to separate them. He stuffed some popcorn into his mouth every once in a while.<p>

"Hey Tsuna, what's wrong?" He hadn't realized it. Tears were running down his cheeks as he shoved more popcorn into his mouth.

"Nothing." He munched, eyes staring emptily at the movie.

"T-Tenth…"

Before Gokudera could say anything more, Yamamoto hauled Tsuna over his shoulder. He made his way clumsily through their row and rushed to the exit. Gokudera hurried after them, holding the half-empty bucket of popcorn in one hand and his drink in the other.

Tsuna wanted to let all his emotions out. He wanted to tell his Guardians what was going on. How wise would it be? Gokudera would be indignant and Yamamoto would probably feel awkward. He knew that they would understand his feelings.

"Yamamoto. I want to talk to you." He said sternly, wiping his face. Tsuna decided that it would be better to talk to the more easy-going boy. They walked away, leaving Gokudera confused with his half-eaten snacks. He'd have to apologize later.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating... Been thinking about what to include. Ha. So many possibilities!<p>

Thanks to ShiroiSuna for always correcting my stuff and motivating me to write. (And also making me feel nervous whenever I update...)

I also realized I forgot to write Fuuta into the story! I AM SO SORRY. He's a minor character anyway but I feel so bad now :(

I'm gonna work on some fanart for this QAQ HBD DINO!


	6. Chapter 6

Forcing You – D27

6.

"So you're in love with someone who won't return your feelings. And on top of that, she thinks that you're being unfaithful?"

"Well…"

"She got angry thinking you were with another girl but you're not in a relationship with her…"

"You could say that."

"Jealousy, perhaps?"

"How could he be jealous?"

"He?" Yamamoto scratched his head. Had he heard that right?

"Yeah, that's right. I said it. _He_. And _he_ is seven years older than me." Tsuna looked down. His eyes were watering already. He felt so pathetic and no-good, as his nickname suggested.

"Do I know this person?"

"…Yes."

"Well this makes things a bit more…" he laughed it off.

"But I'm being serious, Yamamoto." He bit his lip. He was never serious with his friends.

"I, uh, can't give you advice on this. Honestly, I'm a bit confused." Yamamoto tried to smile.

"It's not your problem anyway. I just needed to tell someone how I feel." He sniffled and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Feels good to let it out. Thanks. L-Let's go find Gokudera."

Yamamoto frowned and walked after Tsuna. How could this not be his problem? He was now involved. He shouldn't have asked. Who was the person he liked anyway? Would it be a good idea to look into this? At least he knew not to tell Gokudera. The short-tempered boy would most likely throw a fit.

"Ah, Tsuna," he wanted to add something. "I don't know who it is, but if you're sure that he's the right one for you… Good luck." He hoped it wasn't some strange pervert who was tricking his friend.

"Thank you." They saw Gokudera still standing in front of the cinema.

"Say… Who is it?"

"I…"

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine…" Yamamoto gave him his signature grin.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you…"

"Yeah, yeah, the situation is pretty delicate. I get it, I get it." Curiosity was gnawing at him.

Gokudera came running towards them. He asked what had happened and why his beloved boss was crying. Yamamoto lied, saying that Tsuna had lost something. He hoped that he was simple-minded enough to believe that.

They had sent Tsuna back home and walked together until the intersection that normally made them go their separate ways. Gokudera wanted to know the truth and Yamamoto definitely wasn't a good liar. So he told him bits and pieces of the story, trying to protect Tsuna as much as possible. He even added that if he mentioned this to anyone else, Tsuna would definitely hire a new right-hand man. This kept the silver-haired boy quiet. They parted ways silently. One was wondering how to help his boss and the other one was still trying to figure out who had captured his friend's heart.

* * *

><p>Back at home, Tsuna had been lectured by his mother, who had been worried. Dino had called her and pretty much everyone else he knew because he had panicked. Having his little brother disappearing for a couple hours had worried him so much, he had wounds from tripping all over the house as he paced up and down. He breathed a long sigh of relief when he saw Tsuna return.<p>

"Ah well, I didn't get all of the things that I wanted, but I got most of them." Nana consoled herself. "Next time, tell Dino-kun if you're going out! Don't make us worry like this."

"Well, I thought he was busy so…" he thought again. "He was up in his room so I thought that he didn't want to be bothered."

"No, no, no! Not at all! I'm never busy at all!" Dino felt guilty for his silly actions earlier. "Y-you can always come to me."

"I didn't think so, but I'll keep that into consideration." The brunette walked upstairs, ignoring his mother's warnings. He was tired. He decided to give those worksheets another try.

Tsuna had never been this sharp-tongued. For the past year or so that Dino had known him, he had always been clumsy with his words and actions. Dino was moping on the couch with Lambo and I-Pin on his lap and Fuuta on his right side. Reborn had not returned yet. He lazed in front of the television for a long while, reflecting on Tsuna's changing personality. In a way, he was this. In a way, he was that. Maybe he wasn't changing after all. He was still retaining most of the aspects of what made him "him." Having someone like you was so complicated. Being loved one second, being hated the next. Tsuna was being irrational. He was acting like a jealous girlfriend. And of course he knew how jealous girlfriends acted. Of course he knew that love made one irrational. He sighed and leaned back on the couch. Lambo laughed.

* * *

><p>Soon, it was dinner time again. Last night's meal didn't seem far away at all. Dino felt like he was reliving it. Tsuna was sitting at the same place as always, with a blush on his face, as if he had run a kilometer to reach the dinner table. He had avoided Dino's eyes ever since he had returned home and did not speak during the entire meal. Reborn still wasn't present and no one seemed to mind. Everyone except for Tsuna seemed to be perfectly natural.<p>

"Mama," Dino started, picking up the mess he had made while eating. "I think I'll go home tomorrow."

"Oh, so soon? I thought you wanted to stay longer. It doesn't bother me you know. And I think Tsu-kun likes having you around. Don't you?" Nana reached for Tsuna's plate as he simply nodded. "Oh, look at him, he's embarrassed. He doesn't want you to leave, Dino-kun."

"I have some things to do." He helped her clear the table. "But I'll be back when I'm done with them."

"I guess it can't be helped…" Nana sighed. "Kids, why don't you prepare the bath?"

"I'll help." Dino tucked his chair in and walked upstairs.

The following morning, a lovely Sunday morning, Dino was gone. And Tsuna was awake to hear him clumsily drag his luggage downstairs. When he had crept into his room to check, nothing was left. There seemed to be no sign that Dino would return. Not even a forgotten toothbrush in the bathroom or a pair of underwear in the laundry basket. Tsuna wanted to sleep until he came back. Yet he knew that he wouldn't be back.

* * *

><p>Kinda hard to write Yamamoto's part after I wrote an 8027 haha ^^;; I also hate writing dialogues... Why am I so twisted for making this story this way? I don't know. At least I wrote Fuuta in.<p>

Leave a comment if you want~


	7. Chapter 7

Forcing You – D27

7.

Dino sat in the airplane next to Romario. He looked outside at the sea of clouds and sighed. He would be reaching Italy in approximately seven hours. He had been exhausted staying with Tsuna for that extra day. He was lucky he was able to book a ticket last minute. He twisted around in his seat, bored. Romario was able to keep himself entertained with a selection of in-flight magazines. Dino brought up his reason to leave Japan. His assistant merely nodded, but did not properly acknowledge his decision.

Unable to speak to him about anything else, Dino sank into his chair and reclined it. Maybe a nap would help. But all he had ever done for the past few days was sleep anyway. It gave him some kind of salvation from reality. He could shut down and forget everything else. But he couldn't sleep. It was broad daylight in Japan and he hadn't adjusted to Italy's time zone. He wasn't even there yet. He sighed, restless, and earned a glance from Romario.

"What's the business anyway?" Dino asked, as eye contact had been established. He had wanted to escape from Japan due to a personal reason, but was soon after told to return to Italy anyway.

"Vongola inheritance."

"So soon? Tsuna's too young."

"Orders of the Ninth." Romario returned to his magazine, having answered all of his boss' questions. He knew Dino wasn't going to ask more. His mind was too preoccupied.

The boss in question twiddled with his thumbs. He was worried. Tsuna was going to decline the position as the Tenth. His little brother was too warm-hearted to have anything to do with the mafia. Anything to do with him, a mafia boss. He regretted thinking about that. He secretly hoped he would take over the position. He desperately wanted more to do with Tsuna. Once he was out of the mafia world, Dino might never see him again.

But he knew Reborn wouldn't let that happen. Dino was torn. Would he let his cute brother stay safe and pull him out of the mafia? Or would he protect him as he becomes boss of the Vongola? Either way, one of them was in danger. He didn't want them to get separated even though he was leaving Tsuna for a while. He didn't want Tsuna to die in front of his eyes in a fight. What could he do?

The boy was madly in love with him. Now he knew. He couldn't escape the feelings pulling him towards the boy. He was trapped. He could agonize about how he was hurting the boy or he could lie and pretend to love him. Why was this so complicated? It would all have been better if he were a woman.

* * *

><p>Tsuna left his house later than usual. Reborn had returned, too. The infant proceeded by following the brunette to school. He then suddenly flung a letter at him, and he fumbled clumsily with it before opening it.<p>

"What's this?"

"Read it, no-good Tsuna."

"Inheritance ceremony? Whose?" The boy paused, earning a smirk from his tutor. "What? I thought I said I didn't want anything to do with the mafia! I decline!"

"Too bad."

"Whoa, she's tall. Is she a new student?" Tsuna was distracted by a girl with heels and a uniform different from his. She was walking towards Namimori. "I heard that there are new students coming from Simon Middle School."

"If you don't talk to people, you'll never make new friends." Reborn casually poked at him. "Don't forget about the letter."

* * *

><p>The homeroom teacher briefly introduced the new students in 2-A, Kozato Enma and Shitt P. Tsuna was, however, uninterested and just gave a half-hearted glance, barely catching on to their names or appearances. He just wondered if Dino was ever going to come back. He considered apologizing to him and keeping his feelings under control. He had caused so much trouble for the one he loved.<p>

The day passed by quickly and Tsuna didn't interact at all with the new students. He didn't want new friends. He just wanted Dino to return. He missed him. Reborn joined him as he walked home. The hitman described his view of Shitt P.

"She's probably an alien, as Gokudera says."

"You too?" Tsuna scratched the back of his head. He saw Kozato Enma on the ground, two bullies standing above him. "Hey! It's one of the transfer students!"

Tsuna and the new boy were beaten up by the two guys nearly twice their size. The brunette silently cursed Reborn under his breath for bringing their attention his way. Stupid tutor. He picked up the books that the redheaded boy had dropped and handed them to him. The boy shyly grabbed them and ran off, his face still bleeding from minor scratches.

"Hey wait! You forgot one!"

In the instant the boy had come close to Tsuna, the Vongola ring lit up. The brunette noticed but dismissed it. His tutor raised an eyebrow and decided to look into this Simon family.

* * *

><p>Dino had landed safely in Italy. He stretched his arms out before picking up his luggage. He hadn't slept at all during the flight and now, it was morning. But to the jetlagged Dino, it was sunset. He climbed into the backseat of one of his family's cars and had Romario drive him back home. He leaned back into the chair and decided to take a nap until they arrived.<p>

_"Dino-san…" a voice called the blonde man, who turned his head around. "Dino-san, why don't you love me?"Dino looked at himself. He was sitting on the bed at Tsuna's house, in his pyjamas. Where was the voice coming from? "Dino-san…" the voice started sobbing now, a sound that made his heart wrench. "I'm sorry, Tsuna, but I…"_

"Boss!" Romario shook him awake. "We've arrived."

Dino yawned and nodded. He tried to remember his dream, but he couldn't. As he got out of the vehicle, the sun blazed into his eyes and blinded him. He was forced to squint as he took his bag out. He was then greeted by his subordinates and the Ninth Vongola boss, Timoteo.

"Sir!"

"Dino Cavallone. I am glad you could make it to the meeting."

"Meeting? Now? Romario, what in the world?"

"Do not panic. We are at one of the Vongola's estates. The meeting will soon commence. We had it postponed for you." The Ninth Vongola boss smiled, making his wrinkles appear more visible. His gray hair turned white from the sun. "Come inside and wash your face a bit."

"Y-yes." Dino was surprised by his carefree air. Wasn't this something important? Nevertheless, he took him up on his offer and soon joined the meeting. He only had one thing to ask. "Does Tsuna know about this?"

* * *

><p>First very long AN: Ahh I'm sorry I had to tie it in with the inheritance arc, but this will be slightly different. Imagine what you already know anyway, I'll be skipping the minor parts, such as the letter in the trash, etc. I'll go right to the end of the arc so that I don't exactly copy the story. Do bear in mind that Tsuna does have his powers and that this is not AU, (I just added the meeting for fuel) which means that I'll only write Dino and Tsuna's parts mostly.

Less feelings in this chapter. I'll make it as twisted as possible in the next one. Thanks for reading until this far!


	8. Chapter 8

Forcing You – D27

A/N: This can be an optional chapter. It's just filler to get past the arc. And I'm really stupid for making it during the inheritance one... Just rushing it to Arcobaleno arc.

* * *

><p>8.<p>

Tsuna was in a slump for the entire week. It was only when Reborn told him about the Vongola meeting, his Inheritance Ceremony, that he woke up. A Vongola meeting meant that all affiliated families would be there, which meant that Dino would be there.

His obsession with Dino could probably be rated as perfectly natural to some extent. Unwillingly, he dreamed of him the first few nights, causing him to soil himself. He fixed this by masturbating. The brunette possessed no pictures of his beloved. He had to make-do with his memory, but that was good enough for him as he was satisfied rather quickly. Hiding from his mother, Reborn, the kids… He felt awful.

But that was the least of Tsuna's problems. With the Inheritance Ceremony nearing its due date, he became more and more anxious. He could no longer act as carefree as he usually was. His Guardians knew about it. The Simon Middle School students were, coincidentally, connected to the Vongola somehow, as well. At least, Tsuna was able to make friends with Enma, someone _normal_, someone more on his wavelength.

He had found comfort in their similarity. They were both bullied boys and they understood each other well. Enma had been over to his house on several occasions. They got along. He refused to accept that Enma was somehow related to this mafia business, as he was such a gentle, clumsy boy. Like himself. If misfortune was able to strike him, why did it not spare Enma? They were in the same predicament, but Tsuna never really voiced those thoughts out. They never really discussed mafia matters.

* * *

><p>And then there was the incident where Yamamoto was stabbed. Tsuna swore he was going to faint when he heard the news. The mafia really wasn't something Tsuna liked at all. Hearing that his close friend was unconscious in an emergency room, he agonized about how to present himself at the meeting. Would his life be targeted next? No, worry about Yamamoto, you dunce! His thoughts were drifting between his and his friend's health. Clearly, another group was targeting his family. Fear took over his body more than anything else. He didn't even find the time to curse at Reborn anymore.<p>

The emotions he felt were a first for him, comparable to his love for the Bucking Horse. He trembled in bed, sweating profusely. His first best friend's life was in peril, and this time, he could do absolutely nothing about it. He had resolved to accept the Tenth position after all, to find the one who had endangered Yamamoto. It was something he had decided in a split-second after seeing his friend's body. He didn't regret it, but he was scared.

With the weight of the Tenth Vongola boss position, Tsuna walked into the hall, surrounded by his Guardians, with Chrome maintaining an illusion of Yamamoto. The building was large, and the ceiling was high. It was a fascinating sight to most, but Tsuna paid his environment no mind. They were greeted as they entered, and immediately, everyone could tell that Yamamoto was merely an illusion. They were polite enough to keep quiet.

He greeted Timoteo and looked around for Dino. He caught his messy mop of hair somewhere in the crowd. His heart rate went up. He wanted to forget that he was supposed to bait an assassin out and just run towards Dino, leap into his arms… Kiss him. He shook his head. No. Bait out the assassin that had made an attempt on Yamamoto's life. Bait him out.

* * *

><p>Tsuna went home more than confused. Enma's sudden betrayal… The broken Vongola rings which were now upgraded… A kidnapped Chrome… He was to set out with his Guardians to the Simon hideout.<p>

The events had unfolded so quickly, Tsuna hadn't had the chance to speak to Dino. They greeted each other formally during the ceremony, no more.

He sat anxiously on the boat the Ninth had prepared, waiting to arrive at the Simon hideout, a small island. Tsuna had already set his priorities. He was going to clear up the misunderstanding between the Simon and Vongola families, sleep for an entire day or two, and finally, see Dino. He had to admit that he was pretty stressed.

What if he lost his life on the island? He would never get to see him again. He didn't want the last time he saw Dino to be on bad terms. He clenched his fists, bit his lip. He needed to make it out alive at least. To see Dino one last time, to apologize for how his emotions got the better of him. He imagined being on a hospital bed, on the verge of death, Dino crying his heart out. It was sick. Yet, he half desired to see his beloved cry. He clutched his chest and wiped away the tears. They were nearing their destination.

* * *

><p>Sorry for this bad chapter. I did include some emotions awawa. I'll have the next one up fast so you don't need to remember this atrocity.<p>

The next one will be a skip to right after the battle, so please do not be shocked. Once again, I am extremely sorry... I did start a blog dedicated to D27 on tumblr. It's called fuckyeahd27 and is very Dino-centric. Please check it out if you want and you may even request art, etc. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Forcing You – D27

9.

Sitting in his chair, Dino restlessly tapped his fingers on his desk. He was staying over at a hotel the Ninth had booked for guests of the ceremony. He was over thinking things. Tsuna would pull through, and they would see each other again. Every mission Reborn had sent him on was life-threatening, but he somehow survived. There was nothing the bystanders of the ceremony could do. It seemed to be business only between the tenth generation of Vongola and Simon. He sighed.

When he had been young and still in training, he had gone through hell with Reborn, but he had never fought a family as strong as the Simon during his time. And he had gotten stronger. Putting his family back together, gathering the members… Yet, Tsuna still had harder tasks than him, and he wasn't even boss. He didn't even want to be boss. The repetitive sound of his nails on polished wood stopped and he sipped his coffee reluctantly.

He wanted to hear of his news. When would Tsuna be back? That would probably be hard to estimate. Would he be okay? Yes, his Guardians were with him. He didn't want to sleep despite his tiredness. He resolved to stay awake longer than he should, fiddling with paperclips on his desk. Why was he worrying so much anyway? He answered his own question with a comforting, "That's because he's your precious little brother. And don't forget that, you dope." Exhausted, he finally leaned back into the chair.

* * *

><p>"Boss!"<p>

"What is it?" Dino rubbed his eyes and yawned. His mouth tasted bitter due to the coffee.

"They're back. I thought I should let you know." Romario readjusted the glasses on his face.

"Is that so? How did it go? How are they?" Fully awake now, Dino was fully able to absorb the news. He didn't need to ask who "they" were.

"They're worn out, for one." His subordinate suppressed a chuckle at the sight of his boss' alert face. "But it seems like they'll be out of commission for a while."

"What do you mean by that?" He was standing now, ready to leave the hotel and go check on his platonic object of affection. "Let's go!"

"Boss, they need rest. We will go nowhere." Romario stood his ground, speaking firmly.

"But!" he was about to raise his voice, when he understood. There was no need to go see Tsuna that soon. He was most likely sleeping and going to be asleep for the entire day. "Right. Prepare a car for tomorrow."

Romario nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Dino sank back into his chair and thought that sleep would probably do him good now. He wouldn't want to shock the boy with the dark rings around his red eyes, his more-than-always disheveled hair, the fact that he hadn't showered in a while…

* * *

><p>The duvet was rising and falling slowly but rhythmically due to the sleeping boy under it. He had been tossed into the bed by Reborn, who looked bothered by something. Tsuna barely moved under the covers, and if he did, he would moan in pain because of his aching muscles. Reborn had reassured Nana with a believable yet over-the-top lie. She happily accepted the fact that her little boy was participating in more sports but complained that he needed to take a bath before entering bed.<p>

Tsuna slept a long while. His Guardians, more physically active than him, were already up and running. Reborn contemplated calling them over to wake him up. He had his own matters to attend to, and was itching to get to them. He watched as a thin string of saliva dripped down the side of his student's mouth. He chuckled.

"Wh-what time is it? What day is it? Enma!" Tsuna awoke, panicking. He tried to get up but he was sore all over. He looked around. Once he saw that he was in a safe place, he tried calling familiar names too. "Reborn? Mom?"

"Finally awake, no-good Tsuna?" The tutor smiled. "Get up! We have much to do." He leaped off the bedside table and disappeared outside the room.

"Ugh…" The brunette groaned, still lying in bed. He moved around to gauge the level of pain. Tearful, he laid back down on his back. He was happy he left the island on good terms with Enma and the rest of the Simon. He was glad it was all over, and once he was all better, he would go and have a talk with Dino.

Maybe telling him had been a bad idea. But Tsuna's feelings hadn't subsided. Being apart from the older man had made him long for him more. It made him realize that his love was true, and nothing anyone said would make him change his mind. It wasn't just pointless infatuation. It wasn't just admiration. His feelings had meaning. Tsuna wanted Dino to acknowledge it, no matter what. From then, he'd see what he could do. If it all seemed hopeless, he could only deem giving up, as much as the thought hurt him more than his body did.

"Tsuna!" Reborn's voice echoed from the ground floor. "I've arranged for you to meet your Guardians! They're worried sick about you!"

"Huh? They're up already?" Tsuna wondered quietly to himself.

"Of course they are. Hurry and wash up!" A sharp reply came. He wondered how Reborn had heard that.

Tsuna had no choice but to roll out of bed and endure the pain. He hoped a bath would relax him at least. He took a short dip in, got dressed and walked downstairs. All he had to do now was wait for his Guardians, no, his friends to arrive. And after, he could do whatever he wanted.

* * *

><p>Yeah! Finally broke out of that silly arc ;_; I'm so glad. I hope you like this better than my previous failure. Once again, if you've got something to say, please leave a comment :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Forcing You – D27

10.

The black car screeched in front of a two-floor townhouse. Dino popped out and stretched. He dismissed Romario and quickly rang the doorbell. Nana came outside and greeted him with a smile. He saw Tsuna and two of his Guardians sitting nearby him. They were laughing and having some snacks. He approached slowly and the Rain Guardian gave him a sharp glare.

"Hello," he said.

"Bucking Horse!" Gokudera cried out when he saw him.

"Dino-san!"

"Hey, everyone. How are you guys doing?" Dino glanced at the bandages and bandaids on their faces and arms. He tried to be friendly, but he was obviously unwelcome. Gokudera hated elders of the mafia world and Yamamoto, usually carefree, seemed to have something against him. "Can I join you?"

"Y-yeah, have a seat!" Tsuna spilled out the words before Gokudera could even intervene. "I'll go get you something to drink."

"You don't have to." The boy had already stood up. His movements were stiff and it seemed as if he were operating like a broken machine. Dino inwardly chuckled, it was probably due to muscle pain.

"You're not welcome here." Gokudera cut to the chase.

"Haha, why not? Tsuna said it was okay."

"That's because he's Tsuna, and he'll always be considerate of other peoples' feelings. Yours in particular." Yamamoto seethed. "You should leave, if you don't want to hurt him more."

"May I ask what you are talking about?" Dino panicked. Did the black-haired male know of the situation? It was likely since he was Tsuna's first very close friend. Gokudera, on the other hand, just hated him in general.

"Stop playing dumb." His voice darkened.

"Uh, baseball freak, I didn't know you were so averse to the Bucking Horse."

"Come outside. We need to talk privately." Yamamoto ignored his friend's confusion. "Hurry up."

"I'm back, here you go. What's going on here?" Tsuna returned with a glass of orange juice and shivered. Yamamoto was staring Dino down, and he knew the reason. "Ya-Yamamoto, what are you doing?"

"I'm settling something for you."

"I didn't ask for this!"

"Tsu-kun! Didn't I tell you not to raise your voice inside the house?" Nana descended from the second floor. "Treat your guests properly! Dino-kun, take care of them, I'm taking the kids out for a while."

* * *

><p>They sat in an awkward silence until Nana left. Then, things started getting more and more uncomfortable for the four males in the living room. They shifted in their seats, not touching their drinks or any of the snacks on the low table.<p>

"S-so…" Dino broke the silence with a clumsy smile. "What were you guys doing before I came?"

"Just talking, haha." Tsuna replied, wondering too. What were they doing together? What had Reborn planned for them? He cocked his head to the left, and looked at Yamamoto, who was on the verge of exploding. Compared to him, Gokudera was looking quite calm. Tsuna grabbed the black-haired boy by the wrist and dragged him upstairs.

"T-Tenth!" The brunette looked back at Gokudera and gave him a silencing stare. Yamamoto merely scratched the back of his head and grinned as usual.

"Oh man, I'm in trouble." He laughed.

Tsuna slammed the door shut and began reasoning with Yamamoto. He wanted to cry. He understood his friend's actions, he just hadn't asked for him to interfere. He was frustrated and tired. When he asked why, he had replied, "Just because. I can't stand the way he's acting towards you."

"Neither can I, but I can't do anything to change that, can I?" His voice was hoarse. "I love him."

"Sorry, man." Yamamoto put his arms around the brunette's small frame. Well, at least he had admitted his love for the older man. He sighed.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Gokudera opened the door to see the baseball freak hugging his beloved boss. Behind him was an equally shocked Dino.

"Nothing." He released Tsuna quickly and eyed Dino. "You still have a chance." He whispered to the brown-haired boy, smiling a bit.

"Okay, okay, break it off!" Gokudera pulled Tsuna away protectively. "Hope you're done talking." He glared at Yamamoto.

"I was just about to leave!" The baseball player announced. "You coming, Gokudera?"

"Why should I?"

* * *

><p>After some convincing, the silver-haired boy left with Yamamoto. Tsuna silently thanked him. He was glad to have such a considerate friend, but he would have preferred it if he had stayed quiet. Now Dino knew about Yamamoto, and now Gokudera was questioning. Why had he complicated things for himself? If only he had kept his feelings to himself…<p>

"Dino-san," Tsuna brought his glass to his lips. He swallowed. "How have you been?"

"Why are you being so formal? I'm all right." He grinned sadly. "How's your body holding up?" He crawled over to his little brother and embraced him. "I thought I had lost you."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Tsuna hesitated a bit before returning the hug.

"If you had died…" Dino squeezed tighter. His smell intoxicated Tsuna. "I…"

"But I'm right here now." The boy stroked his blonde mop of hair. He was at a time happy and sad. He was so glad that he cared so much. If he had died, how would Dino be feeling? "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" He let the youngster go.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, and I'm sorry forcing my feelings on you." Tsuna looked at him solemnly. "I won't bother you anymore."

Dino was at a loss of words. On the contrary, he loved it when he was bothered by him. He just couldn't admit it. He didn't want to give him false hope. He nodded. "Say, do you like guys?"

"I don't know. I've liked Kyoko-chan."

"What about right now?"

"You know the answer well enough."

"Oh."

The same black car stopped by the house. It was time for Dino to go. Tsuna smiled bitterly as the car shrunk into the distance. He felt a knot at his chest. Why was letting go so hard? He could only pretend. He would wait those torturous three years, he promised himself. He fell asleep holding the shirt he had worn during the day. The shirt that still bore Dino's scent.

* * *

><p>Now, Tsuna has a scent fetish. What have I done. Haha. I love D27 so much I'm going to keep torturing the characters. Too much dialogue. I hate dialogue. Leave a comment if you will.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Forcing You – D27

11.

Dino chewed on his bread, pensive. There was a possibility that Tsuna preferred males. He didn't push back Yamamoto when he held him. He bit his tongue and scrunched up his face. Tsuna had answered his question so ambiguously. Did that mean that he was with Yamamoto now? He chewed faster, despite the taste of blood ruining his meal. He sliced some meat and shoved it in his mouth.

He was supposed to feel more light-hearted now that Tsuna had moved on. But had he truly moved on? Was he only suppressing his feelings for him? Why was he being so considerate? When had Tsuna become so mature? When he had first been confessed to, he had called himself an immature brat. He knit his eyebrows in irritation. He couldn't read the boy's behavior at all. If he had been Tsuna's place, he would definitely have at least pounced on the love interest and planted a couple of kisses here and there.

He considered Yamamoto again as he washed down the meat with a sip of wine. He being on the verge of death may have opened Tsuna's eyes to a new potential love interest. They had been in Tsuna's room together, hugging. Had they kissed? Were they dating? Dino crushed his bread.

He himself was being immature. Why couldn't he just trust the boy? There were three possible answers as to why he was being so irrational. Either Tsuna was in a relationship with his Rain Guardian, he wasn't in love with Dino anymore, or he still was, but was hiding it for his sake.

"Romario, get me some whiskey. From the top shelf."

He downed glass after glass, still thinking of Tsuna. He had been so afraid to lose him. It wasn't the same feeling he got when he sent his family members out on missions. He clutched the glass. He took a final gulp and placed the empty glass back on the table with a clink. His head was going to hurt the next day.

Dino tripped in the hallway, trying to get back to his room. Stairs were awful, especially when he was drunk. Reborn had once told him that alcohol was never the answer, but a glass once in a while wasn't too harmful. And here the idiot had taken more than a glass. He fumbled with the doorknob and sat on his bed.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was feeling fairly at peace with himself now that he had awoken from his nap. Reborn had told him that he was going to go out for a few days, and this made him even happier. There were two thoughts, however, that invaded his head. One was catching up on homework, and the other was what Yamamoto had told him: "You still have a chance." What did that mean?<p>

He decided not to worry himself with those words. They did give him, however, a feeling of confidence. If his best friend said that, maybe it could be true. He was content with that thought and opened his bag. He pulled out a mess of crumpled papers and started looking at them. Hopeless, he pulled a few textbooks out and studied them. It was going to be a long night, and he was thankful he had had rest.

"Tsuna! Phone call for you!"

"Coming!" Who would call him this late at night? It could possibly be Gokudera. He walked down the stairs and took the phone from his mother, who told him she was going to wash the plates. "Hello?"

"'lo, lil' bro."

"D-Dino-san?"

"Sup."

"N-nothing, why?" This was strange, Tsuna thought. Dino's words were a bit slurred.

"Wha' were you doin' till now?"

"I was doing my homework. Is something the matter?"

"Thassa good boy." Tsuna's face reddened at the small compliment. Dino may have been out of it but he was still glad.

"Why are you calling?"

"S'jus' to say that I really like ya too, ya know. But not in that way, 'f course." He yawned. "Oh whassa? You cryin'? Don't be cryin' on me now boy."

"Please don't make fun of my feelings."

"Oh, no I wasn'…"

"Good night." Tsuna smashed the receiver down and ran up into his room, sobbing quietly. He couldn't blame it on Dino, who was drunk. Then why did it hurt so much? He stuffed his face into his pillow to muffle out the sound of his crying.

"Hello? Hello? Well I guess he's a lil' tired, hm." Dino put the phone in his pocket and stumbled around. He ended up falling asleep in the bathtub.

* * *

><p>He awoke with a throbbing headache the next day. He felt dead. He grunted and tried to sit up. He pulled his phone out of his pants to check the time. Had he done something stupid last night? He checked his call history too. He smashed his blonde head against the wall at his own idiocy. What had he done? He dialed the number.<p>

"Hello? Did I call last night?"

"Oh yes, you asked for Tsu-kun. Should I call him for you?" Nana answered the phone with a rather cheerful tone.

"Please."

"What do you want?" Tsuna's voice was cutting.

"I wanted to apologize for last night, if I said anything to hurt you."

"I'm not sure whether I want to forgive you." The brunette squeezed the receiver. Why was he acting so irrationally? If he just accepted the apology, everything would be all right. He sneered at the thought. "You shouldn't drink too much."

"I know, I know…" Dino replied with a hesitant tone. "What did I say?"

"That you liked me."

"Isn't that a go—"

"But not in that way."

"Tsuna, I'm so sorry."

"Can we please not talk anymore? I'm growing sick of this." He then added, with a whisper. "Just let me love you. I'll never bring it up again, this is the last time. I love you, Dino-san. Please don't make this harder for me."

"All right."

Dino sat leaned back in the bathtub and massaged his forehead. All he wanted was a good relationship with his beloved little brother. And yet, he had managed to destroy it, even though it had been going so well. Was this all a prank? Reflecting on his life so far, it could have been. He could just see Reborn snickering beside Tsuna.

He was going crazy. Why did the boy love him? Why did he have to choose him? He wasn't special at all. He couldn't put his frustration and confusion into words. Many old and new questions resurfaced in his mind, making his headache worse. He crushed the bottle of shampoo beside him, green liquid oozing out of the damaged container. Forgetting that his hand was still covered in the goo, he put his hand to his face and silently cursed when he felt the sticky sensation on his skin.

* * *

><p>wahwahwahwah~ Leave a comment if you will. Feedback would be appreciated.<p>

I love you Dino. I'm sorry for torturing you!


	12. Chapter 12

Forcing You – D27

12.

For the first time in years, Tsuna cried in his mother's arms. He said nothing to her. He had just jumped into her as she came out of the bathroom and started sobbing. She, half-holding onto her dirty laundry and her towel, simply cradled the boy tenderly. What had caused such emotional stress for him to whimper like a baby? She dropped her belongings and squeezed him against her for as long as it took for him to calm down. She took the time to stroke his head rhythmically while whispering soothing words to the upset boy.

Once the sniffling stopped, she looked at his tearful face and placed countless kisses on it. She had missed the feeling of comforting her only child. He was a grown boy now, and depended on her less and less. She realized that she was getting lonely and was thankful that Reborn and his friends were around. She had enjoyed every encounter with the various people that came along with the toddler-sized home tutor but none of them compared to holding Tsuna close to her. She tightened her arms around him one last time and sighed. Such were the pleasures a mother could receive from her child.

"Tsu-kun, did you have a fight with one of your friends?" She hid her understanding of the situation behind a simple line. Of course he hadn't fought with his friends. It was a lot more serious than that. But she would wait. She would wait until the day he opened up to her, even if it might never happen. She hoped.

Her son, about the same height as her, and still growing, nodded. She was surprised at how easy he had given in to her question. She sat down on the floor in front of the bathroom and gestured for him to have a seat as well. He did as she suggested, and wiped his messy face. His eyes were red and his nose was still running. Nana inwardly smiled, overjoyed to see such a priceless expression on her son's face. However, it hurt her too, to see that her beloved was in pain. She wished she could share his feelings and understand him better. She kept it silent.

"Mom…" Tsuna gaped, unable to make another sound. His voice was hoarse from all the sobbing.

"Do you want to take the day off tomorrow?"

"N-no. It's fine. I'll be better." He cleared his voice.

"I've you've got anything you want to talk to me about, I'm always here for you, Tsu-kun." _Even though Papa isn't._ She smiled to him sadly, hoping that would at least comfort him.

"I will tell you. One day." He grinned back to her. "When I've solved my problem."

"That's my boy." She watched as he got up slowly and passed her to go to the bathroom, clearly to wash up. "The floor's wet, so watch out!" She laughed as he slipped and asked her why she hadn't told him earlier.

* * *

><p>Dino pulled his tie off and sighed in relief. The damned piece of cloth had been choking him. He couldn't pay attention to the meeting at all. He unbuttoned his shirt and fell on his bed. He had had a headache in the morning and then work to do. He wasn't in Japan for a break and he knew he would have to go back home soon. He propped himself up with one arm and drew circles on the duvet. It seemed to relax him. He rolled over on to his back and tried to remember the topics brought up at the conference. Oh well, he would have to ask Romario about it later.<p>

He contemplated washing up but soon discarded the idea as being on his bed rendered him too lazy to get up again. He wasn't particularly tired. Dino felt a little empty. What did he normally do after finishing up with work while in Japan? Right. He went to see the boy. Almost every day, without fail. And now, he had been banned himself from seeing him again. Or well, that's what he thought he should do.

To make himself feel better, he imagined that Tsuna was feeling the same way, or worse. What a twisted thought. Of course the brunette was going to feel sorrow greater than his. After all, he was the one who was hurt and torn by Dino. He shut his eyes. The relationship could only spiral downwards even more from here. What could he do to fix it?

"Boss?" A familiar voice reached his ears. "Reborn-san has something he wants to talk to you about."

"Let him in, then."

"As you wish." Romario left the room and the infant came in.

"Good evening, Dino. I have a favor to ask of you." The blonde sat up on his bed cross-legged. "It has come to my attention that no-good Tsuna's grades are dropping, so I'd like you to transfer into Namimori Middle School as a teacher."

"What? How? Huh?"

"I pulled a few strings here and there." Reborn stepped into the room and shut the door. "It's not just that. Have you heard about the Curse of the Rainbow?"

"The Arcobaleno curse?" The hitman nodded and explained what had happened to him. Dino listened intently for the first time today.

"I need you to fight for me." His former tutor gave a smile. "Will you?"

"Of course!"

"That's why I need to watch over the Vongola kids." Seeing as Dino had acquiesced, Reborn added a final thing. "Come over to Tsuna's house tomorrow. We need to make a plan of action. See you."

"Right." Dino replied to no one. The infant had already disappeared. _Tsuna, I am so sorry but you'll have to see my disgraceful face again._ He was going to disconcert the boy even more after their phone calls. And soon, they would see each other nearly on a regular basis. But then again, he thought that this could be a chance to mend their relationship a little. He groaned. Things were never as easy as expected to be. _I don't even have a teaching license! Damn it, Reborn! _He hoped the brown-haired teen was going to forgive him at least.

* * *

><p>ajsdhjsafhdfs yes I wrote a really sad D27 yesterday. I've only been writing sob stories lately. I'm hurting my OTP, I really am. I am such a horrible person.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Forcing You – D27

13.

"And so that's the story, Tsuna." Reborn's expression had darkened gravely. "I need you to cooperate."

"T-there's no way!" The brunette responded in his usual manner.

"Too late, I've already called Dino over to discuss our plans."

"Are you kidding me?" Tsuna smacked his own face. Anything but him. Anything. The problem was that he just couldn't reveal his feelings to Reborn. It would be the worst thing to do. He already had a lot of problems.

"I never joke, no-good Tsuna." He chuckled lightly before continuing. "Anyway, I've assigned him as a teacher at Namimori. He'll help you with schoolwork and me with my predicament. Two birds with one stone." He raised his fedora a bit so that his eyes were visible. There was a glint of humor. "Here he is."

"Darn those steps!" Dino's voice could be heard from outside.

A short while later, there was a knock on the door to Tsuna's room. Dino entered shyly and greeted them both. There was a debriefing and guesses about the mysterious Checker Face's next move. The whole time, Dino shifted his weight uneasily and failed to pay attention to Reborn. Luckily, he had been told about this the previous night so he didn't have to worry much.

The talk over, Dino made a gesture to leave but was held back by his former teacher. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"No reason…" He averted his eyes from Reborn and met Tsuna's sullen ones. He looked back to Reborn quickly. "Romario's probably waiting. See you guys."

After a while, Reborn glanced at Tsuna, who was fidgeting. He had not moved from his spot ever since Dino had left. "What's bothering _you_?" There was no audible response to be heard, so he tried calling his name several times. Finally, he decided to use violence.

"Ow…" Tsuna said without much energy.

"What's wrong with you? You should be glad that you get to fight for the strongest hitman." He said. "Staying sad won't let you make any progress in life, no-good Tsuna."

"I know that."

"It's Dino isn't it?"

"What?" Tsuna was taken aback.

"What's he done to you? Or more like… What hasn't he done to you?"

"What?" he repeated. It was pointless to hide things from Reborn, but it was worth a try.

"You do know that he's going to be your teacher for as long as this stuff lasts?" Reborn scowled. "Go fix whatever's going on. I can't have you two fighting at a crucial time like this." He leaped off the table he was standing on and walked off.

"It's harder than you think, Reborn…" he whispered, a tear in his eye.

Why was he so weak? Why did he have to cry at every single comment that was related to Dino? He was weak. He accepted it. But despite this weakness, he had the will to reinforce his so-called love for Dino. Maybe that was where all his strength had gone.

He held his tears back and decided that going to bed would be the best decision right now. He grit his teeth in frustration. He wasn't going to let the older man influence his feelings anymore.

* * *

><p>Dino sat in the car nervously glancing back. Seeing Tsuna had been the worst thing he'd done after the boy had specifically begged him not to bring the whole matter up again. Yet he felt that he had, and it was all Reborn's fault. The more irritating part was that he could not take his anger out on him.<p>

Actually, he had never felt the need to actually yell at anyone. This whole business was driving him up the wall. Even Romario sensed it. Dino sighed several times in the back seat of the car.

"Boss," Romario eventually said. "Is it about the boy again?"

"Yeah, he told me not to talk to him anymore. I don't get it! If he likes me, wouldn't he want to talk to me?"

Romario nearly missed the turn to the hotel. "You pain him, Boss."

"What can I do not to?"

"Let's talk when we get to the hotel. Tell me what happened for him to say that to you."

Dino remained silent for the rest of the ride and Romario merely interpreted that as approval.

"Well then, Boss?" Romario was told about his stupid drinking mistake, the curse of the Arcobaleno and his meeting with Reborn and Tsuna just under an hour ago. "I see." He rubbed his chin. "It's definitely your fault."

"I admit my mistake with the drinking thing but… Why doesn't he want to talk to me?"

"Have you ever experienced unrequited love, Boss?" Even though Romario had always been with Dino, he still didn't pry into all of his affairs… or well, he didn't need to. This was different.

"N-not that I know of? Everyone I wanted to date just dated me."

"Hmm, how about the example: have you ever wanted something that you couldn't get?" Romario lightly grimaced. His boss was an idiot but he would stick with him till the end.

"Um…"

"Simply put, the boy wants you to see him as a man, not his little brother." He adjusted his glasses. "You're treating him like a kid."

"I can't. He'll always be one in my eyes."

"Even when he's no longer a minor?"

"I don't know."

"Boss, just think about his feelings a little." He said. "It's getting late, so I'll leave now. Good night, and remember that you're starting in Namimori tomorrow."

Dino watched his right-hand man disappear behind the door. How could he see Tsuna as another man? He was so young, so fragile… So adorable.

* * *

><p>Hey! It's been a while. Thanks for sticking with me for so long; I just completed my 2700. Expect updates this week.<p> 


End file.
